1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory devices and semiconductor devices each having circuits that include memory elements and to a method for manufacturing the memory devices.
A semiconductor device in this specification refers to all types of devices which can function by use of semiconductor characteristics, such as electro-optic devices, semiconductor circuits, and electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in Reference 1 (United States Patent Application Publication No. 2005-0006640), a memory element that uses an organic compound typically has a structure in which two electrodes as two terminals of the memory element are provided above and below an organic compound layer.